Computers have historically been large in size based on the components required for providing sufficient computing capabilities, such as mainframe computers. With the advent of personal computers, computers which once would fill the size of a room were able to be reduced in size so as to be contained within a single desktop device. However, desktop computers which require a large tower to house the processing components, a monitor and keyboard are not conducive to being taken from place to place. Instead, laptop computers were developed to contain the computer processing capabilities, monitor and keyboard within a smaller unitary package, in order to allow transport from place to place. However, laptop computers are still fairly large in size and also sacrifice quality as compared to desktop computers. Moreover, desktop, laptop and mainframe computers all suffer from being susceptible to data corruption from viruses or worms, and also to data theft from hackers. While computers need to be immune to these threats, they also need to be portable and convenient to use easily almost anywhere.
There is a need for a computing system that is portable, can be used in a number of different applications, and protects sensitive information. The present disclosure provides a computing system that satisfies these needs and provides additional advantages.